Ignis the Furnace Master
Ignis the Furnace Master è un boss opzionale in Ulduar, implementata nella patch 3.1.0.E' il creatore di Kologarn e Razorscale. Abilità 10/25 Quando para, il boss non colpisce melee più velocemente. *'Scorch '- Spara un'onda di fiamme, bruciando tutti i nemici davanti il boss entro le 30 yarde, infliggendo da 2,357/3,770 a 2,643/4,230 danni fuoco ogni 0.5 sec per 3 secondi. In più il pavimento viene incendiato infliggendo da 3,299 a 3,701 danni fuoco ogni secondo a tutti i nemici entro le 13 yarde. Gli Iron Construct che vi si trovano sopra iniziano a bruciare, diventando Molten Costruct. *'Flame Jets' - Calpesta il pavimento causando l'eruzione di geyser di fiamme sotto tutti i nemici e infliggendo da 5,655/8,483 a 6,345/11,198 danni fuoco, sbalzando gli avversari in aria e interrompendo ogni spell per 8 secondi. In più i target subiscono 1,000/2,598 danni fuoco ogni secondo per 8 secondi. *'Slag Pot' - Carica e afferra un target avversario casuale, lanciandolo nel calderone del boss stesso. Il target non può attaccare il boss e subisce 3,500/5,000 danni fuoco ogni secondo per 10 secondi. Se il target di questa spell sopravvive, riceve un buff positivo che incrementa l'haste del 100% per 10 secondi. *'Activate Construct' - 40/30 sec di cd. 3.81M Hp. Per ogni secondo che il Costruct sta in un'area bruciata(quella che il boss crea con Scorch), riceve un buff che stacka che ne aumenta la velocità. A 10 stack, diventa un Molten Costruct, aumentando l'haste e infliggendo da 2,357/4,713 a 2,643/5,287 danni fuoco a tutti i nemici entro le 7 yarde. Portando il Molten nell'acqua lo trasforma in Brittle Iron Construct, stunnandolo per una ventina di secondi e aumentando la possibilità di crittargli contro; qualora subisca un attacco di più di 5,000 danni, il Construct viene ucciso. *'Strength of the Creator' - Aumenta i danni del 20%. Uno stack di questo buff viene applicato ogni volta che un Iron Construct è summonato, mentre uno viene rimosso quando un Brittle viene ucciso. Strategia Il combattimento contro Ignis è da considerarsi una battaglia di resistenza con un soft enrage dato dagli add che sono vivi, incrementando la difficoltà del fight di volta in volta. 'Composizione' Per questo encounter è necessario un main tank che kita il boss, e uno o due che si occupano dei Construct; è anche possibile lasciare il compito di occuparsi dei construct a un dps kiter molto abile, o a più nella versione da 25. Più è alto il dps del raid più è a discrezione il numero delle cure da portare, in media 5-6. Posizionamento Ci sono 2 possibili percorsi che il main tank può far fare al boss: lo kita indicando a tutto il raid la direzione, in modo che tutti sappiano dove posizionarsi(sempre dietro il boss) e inizia a fare 1 giro completo trascinandosi il boss dietro; oppure porta subito il boss al centro della stanza, al primo Scorch ''si mette alla sua sinistra, al secondo gli passa sotto e si mette a destra della prima posizione, al terzo il primo si è già liberato e può ricominciare il giro da capo. Chi si occupa dei costrutti invece deve cercare di non portarli in mezzo al raid quando diventano Molten a causa dell'aoe; per farlo diventare Molten, le radici di un druido sono di grande aiuto. Infine con attenzione portare il Molten nelle pozze d'acqua vicino al centro della stanza. Per distruggerlo con facilità è consigliato lasciare il compito a uno shaman elemental che grazie al critico assicurato del lava burst sono l'ideale per causa i 5,000 danni richiesti per uccidere il mob. Non appena muore, il Construct esplode facendo 20,000 danni a tutti i target circostanti entro le 10 yarde, quindi è fondamentale che l'off-tank si sia allontanato e il dps sia ranged. Conviene anche mettere un death knight tank per i Construct in quanto può usare l'anti-magic shell per trascinare i mob nel pavimento bruciato e rallentarli con le chain of ice. Per poi gripparli nell'acqua non appena diventano Brittle. Inoltre conviene assegnare più di un dps alla distruzione dei Construct per evitare che quello cui è stato assegnato il compito si trovi nel medesimo istante nello ''Slag Pot. ; Il Combattimento E' fondamentale che tutto il raid si trovi sempre dietro il boss per evitare l'aoe frontale. Mentre il tank e tutti i dps si concentrano sul boss, gli off-tank/kiter si occupano di distruggere i Construct per evitare che il boss abbia più di un buff del 20% del danno incrementato alla volta. In caso di necessità di cure, prima che il boss casti il Flame Jets è consigliabile l'uso dell'aura mastery da parte di un paladin holy, altrimenti è fondamentale che tutti fermino il cast per evitare di essere silenziati per 8 secondi. Tutti devono essere sopra i 15K di hp ad ogni costo, per evitare la morte di player. In particolare il main tank deve essere sempre al top, visti i numerosi danni incrementali che prende dal boss. Quando un player viene preso nello Slag Pot, le cure devono concentrarsi a tenerlo su, sia per evitarne la morte, sia per il comodo buff che dà ai player che sopravvivono. Chiunque venga preso deve invece farlo notare per ricevere subito delle cure immediate. Nella versione da 10 è richiesto un minimo di 3,500 di DPS per ogni membro del raid, mentre in quella da 25 un abbondandante 4,500 è consigliato. Strategia in Pillole *Il tank aggra il boss e spiega al raid il percorso che compie; il raid rimane sempre alle spalle del boss. *Uno o più player(off-tank o kiter dps molto abili) si occupano dei Construct: li trascinano sulle fiamme e gli fanno prendere 10 stack per trasformarli in Molten(i druid possono aiutare con le radici); non appena Molten, chi si sta occupando dei Construct riprende l'aggro e li porta nelle pozze d'acqua dove diventano Brittle; a questo punto vanno uccisi con un singolo colpo da 5,000 danni o più; quando muoiono nessuno deve starci vicino perché esplodono causando 20,000 danni a tutti i circostanti entro le 10 yarde. *Chi viene tirato nello Slag Pot deve ricevere immediatamente cure per evitare la morte. *''Heroism/Bloodlust'' da tirare anche subito a inizio fight non appena il tank ha stabilito aggro. *Tutti i caster e le cure devono interrrompere i cast quando il boss sta castando Flame Jets., o al massimo avere un holy paladin che usa l'aura mastery con la concentration aura su. *Uccidere i Construct evita che il boss abbia meno stack della Strength of the Creator. Citazioni ;Aggro *Insolent whelps! Your blood will temper the weapons used to reclaim this world! ;Scorch Attack *Let the inferno consume you! *BURN! Burn in the makers fire! ;Slag Pot Special *I will burn away your impurities! ;Summon Adds *Arise, soldiers of the Iron Crucible! The Makers' will be done! ;Killing a player *More scraps for the scrapheap! *Your bones will serve as kindling! ;Berserk *Let it be finished! ;Death *I. Have. Failed. 17:42, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Ignis the Furnace Master Categoria:Ulduar Categoria:Boss Categoria:Raid